This invention relates to arrowheads of the type in which a plurality of blades are mounted on a body which is attached to the head end of an arrow. Such arrowheads are commonly referred to as broadheads. These arrowheads are used for hunting game.
Arrowheads of the present type are characterized in having a plurality of sharpened blades which are attachable to a body which body is attachable to the head end of an arrow. In the most popular construction the blades are made separately from the body and are assembled to the body before or at the time of intended use. In such cases the blades can be replaced after use if for example they are damaged during use. While the most popular construction provides for removable, replaceable blades, some configurations are made up by permanent attachment of the blade and carrying body.
Arrowheads of this type typically have thin very sharp blades whose sharpened edge extends rearwardly at an angle from the axis of the arrow. It is desirable to keep the blade angle as low as possible to reduce resistance to penetration. But, it is also desirable that the final blade height be as great as possible to provide a large wound. In the case of a given size for the body, these goals are in conflict. To resolve this conflict by increasing the length of the blade the carrying body must be increased in length, which is undesirable. It is also appreciated that the weight of the broadhead must be as low as possible, so increasing the length of the carrying body is contrary to this goal. In some configurations the blade projects in front of the carrying body, which is a limited possibility.
Broadheads are typically mounted at the head end of an arrow shaft by attachment to an insert which is firmly fitted inside the hollow shaft.
The present invention overcomes the limitations and conflicts of broadheads known in the past.